Opposites Attract
by MrsGoldsworthy
Summary: Clare and Eli are exact opposites, but yet somehow they're perfect for eachother. Takes place right after Eli gives Clare the headphones and drives off. Follow them through the different stages of their relationship and fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiiii! Okay, so this is my first Degrassi fanfic EVER! So I hope it's good. I am in love with Eli/Clare. I think they are the cutest couple ever! 3 Eli is absolutely gorgeousss! xD Lmao, anyway i hope you enjoy! Read and please take the time to review! :)**

**With love,  
Brooke!  
**

* * *

Watching his hearse drive down my street, I sigh at the thoughts I have about this boy. I hardly know him, and we are as opposite as black and white-literally. He wears all black, and I hardly wear anything dark colored. He's the bad boy type, and I'm a Christian with a purity ring. He drives a hearse; I get a ride to school from my mom.

Nevertheless, something about him keeps him in my thoughts all day and all night. I shake my head in disbelief. I promised I'd never like anyone after what happened with KC. I wasn't going to let a bad boy with an adorable smirk make me break my promise.

"_Better go see how my parents' talk is going." _I thought.

I walk in the door and right away, I hear screaming, "How could you do this? Are you trying to ruin our family?" My mother screams with tears in her eyes.

"Everybody makes mistakes! It was a one-time thing. Give me a break!" My dad says angrily.

"You were sneaking around with another woman for four months! How can you call that a one-time thing?"

I run upstairs as fast as I can, trying to hear as least of what they're saying as possible. I walk in my room and slam my door. Of course, they don't say anything about how I shouldn't slam my door—they haven't paid much attention to me for quite some time now. Ever since the fighting has been going on, it's like I've become their last priority.

I turn on my laptop and put my iTunes playlist on shuffle. I turn up the music all the way to drown out the fighting. Before I can even start to work on my English essay, a little IM window pops up on my screen.

eli-gold49: hi there, english partner

I sigh as soon as I see who it's from. _Keep it cool, Clare. Don't make yourself sound like you've been waiting for him to message you._

clare-e23: hey

eli-gold49: what u up 2?

clare-e23: trying 2 work on my essay

_Maybe that sounded a little harsh. I don't want him to think I don't want to talk to him, but I don't want him to think I want to, either. Ugh, how confusing!_

eli-gold49: should i let u go?

_Uh-oh. Now what do I say? I guess I could flirt a little bit…_

clare-e23: no

eli-gold49: sounds like u want 2 tlk

clare-e23: guess ur rite

eli-gold49: about wat?

_Uhm…_

clare-e23: how about how b/c of u i have detention 2moro?

_Of course, I was just kidding. There was nothing I wanted to do more, than spend an extra hour sitting next to Eli. Okay, who was I kidding? I so liked him. _

eli-gold49: its not my fault! u decided to skip

clare-e23: u were the 1 who gave me the idea

eli-gold49: u didn't have 2 listen to me

clare-e23: but i did

eli-gold49: how is that my fault?

clare-e23: idk. it just is

eli-gold49: well that's not fair

clare-e23: life isn't fair

_By then, I was getting a bit upset because my parents' screaming was still going on downstairs._

eli-gold49: something wrong?

clare-e23: no

eli-gold49: that's what they all say

clare-e23: who's they?

eli-gold49: the people who deny that something's wrong

_What was I supposed to say? How the only thing completely right with my life right now was him? How he was the only one who seemed to pay any attention to me anymore?_

clare-e23: …

eli-gold49: exactly. if u need 2 talk, I'm all ears

_I know I really shouldn't tell him my problems. I'd hate to make him think of me as a baby. But for some reason, I felt safe with him. I figured he would be the best person I could talk to. He hardly knows me, but yet he understands me so well._

clare-e23: when u left, my parents were fighting again. i guess my dad had an affair :(

eli-gold49: im sorry

clare-e23: don't b sorry, its not ur fault

eli-gold49: i kno

_Sometimes this boy made no sense. _

clare-e23: wats that supposed 2 mean?

eli-gold49: that its not my fault ur parents are fighting. but that doesn't mean it isn't my fault u aren't happy

_What was that supposed to mean?_

clare-e23: huh?

eli-gold49: i could make u happy, clare

_Awh!_

clare-e23: how so?

eli-gold49: let's just say we both need somebody

_Oh my gosh._

clare-e23: ur rite

_I thought about how he was such a loner. He only had one close friend that I knew of. I felt kind of bad._

eli-gold49: well i better let u work on ur essay. can't wait to read it 2moro

_Oh great, we have to write an essay about what we think true love is. Mrs. Dawes must just love planning ways to make me as embrarrassed as possible. Only this project will be one we have to do with our English partner. So basically tonight, I have to work on some ideas for our essay. _

clare-e23: ya. im gonna brainstorm some ideas 4 the essay

eli-gold49: k i will 2. when r we going to work on it 2gether?

clare-e23: how about after detention 2moro we go to my place?

eli-gold49: sounds great. its a date ;-)

With that, he signs off leaving me speechless. Oh, how I cannot wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**Sooooo how was it? I plan on writing another chapter right now! Only i don't know when i'll get to finish and publish it because my dogs getting surgery.. wish her luck! But, I'm definitely liking this fanfiction so far and i plan on making it a multi-chapter. So make sure to keep checking for updates! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay, so here it is; Chapter 2! I'm working on making my story longer so hopefully this one's a bit better than the last chapter :) I really apprectiate all the reviews, I honestly didn't think I was going to get any! Haha. My dog's surgery went well, btw. She's actually knocked out on the sofa right now. xD Anesthesia is exhaaaaausting! Anyway, enjoy! And if you have a spare moment, please review :)**

**With love,  
Brooke :)**

* * *

I lay in bed that night unable to fall asleep. A million thoughts are running through my head. Dinner was incredibly awkward and silent. The only words we said were about how I was having my English partner over tomorrow to work on our essay. I know with everything going on with my family, I shouldn't find humor in anything. But I can't help but think tomorrow will be hilarious when my uptight mother sees a hearse pull up in front of the house. I even giggle out loud at the thought of him opening his door and stepping out. His all black outfit will look amazing to me, but to my parents they'll think he's from the dead. I hope he blasts his screamo music really loud so they hear it.

What's happening to me? I'm becoming a rebel! I enjoy the thought of my parents getting mad at me. Maybe it's the fact that I feel so invisible that I want them to have a reason to notice me, even if it's just to yell at me. Or maybe it has to do with a certain English partner of mine. Ugh, _Eli._ I hate to admit it, but I so like that boy. I love how he makes me feel like I'm the only one who matters. I don't even think KC made me feel as special as Eli does. I love his name. _Elijah Goldsworthy. _I wish I knew what he thought of me. I'd like to think that he likes me, too, but how could I know for sure? I definitely was not going to ask him! I blushed just at the thought of that conversation. He could never like someone like me. I wasn't his type. He's probably just being nice to me to trick me. He's definitely the type to mess with a girl's head, that's for sure.

I sigh at all the questions I wish I could have answered. Too bad, none of them could be without consequences. I reach over to my dresser next to my bed and pull out the headphones he gave me. I pull them into an embrace and hug them like it was really Eli. I smelled them. They smelled just like him. I don't know how to describe how he smells. All I know is that it's definitely my new favorite smell. Listen to me! I sound like such a creeper! Hugging and smelling headphones just because some boy gave them to me. But he wasn't just some boy, he was _Eli._

I finally fall asleep, but not before thinking of Eli some more.

_Beep, beep, beep._

Ugh, I moan at that annoying sound. I look at my alarm clock. It reads 7 AM. I get up and stretch. Something hard falls on the floor. I look down to see the black headphones lying on the floor. I must have fallen asleep with them in bed with me.

I look in the mirror. _Ugh._ There's no way I can fix this rat's nest without a shower. I go into the bathroom and turn the water on hot. There's no screaming this morning. My dad must've already left for work. I find relief thinking I can go to school without having to witness another fight this morning. _I wonder what Eli's doing right now?_ Probably sleeping. He reminds me of the type who wakes up ten minutes before school, rolls out of bed, and goes. Girls can't do that, though. I used to not care about how I look, but lately I've become almost as bad as Ali. It's scary how much I'm changing.

An hour later, I'm ready to go downstairs for breakfast. I took extra long today because I wanted to look pretty in front of Eli, especially with him coming over after detention. As soon as I get downstairs, I smell cinnamon coming from the kitchen. I always know when something's wrong, because she seems to use cooking as a way to relieve stress.

"Good morning, honey. Sleep well?" My mom asks trying to hide how upset she must be right now. I really do pity my mom. I couldn't imagine having the person you love cheat on you. Oh wait, I guess I could.

"Yeah, Mom. Slept great," I laugh on the inside thinking of the headphones in my bag. I plan on bringing them with me everywhere, so I always have a little part of Eli with me. Call me a creeper, I don't care. If some hot guy gave you something of his, I'm sure you'd keep it with you, too.

"I made you French toast. I had some extra time on my hands this morning," she puts a plate in front of me on the table and hands me the syrup.

"Thanks, Mom. This looks delicious. Don't forget, I have detention today," I remind her, just in case she forgot.

"Oh, right. Let's be sure you don't get another one of those for awhile now," she says. She definitely forgot about it 'til just now.

I finish my French toast as fast as I can. The faster I'm ready, the faster I'll see Eli. "That was fast," my mom teases.

"Yeah, I guess I was really hungry," trying to hide the anxiousness in my voice.

"Well, let's get going then!" She picks up her keys and opens the door. I follow her out and get in the car. We have a silent car ride, thank god for the radio. Without it, these last five minutes would have seemed like a lifetime.

"Have a good day, sweetie," she says as I get out of the car.

"Thanks, Mom. You, too."

"Do you need a ride home?" She asks.

"No, Eli can drive.'

"Right," she says, "See you later!"

"Bye," I say as I walk away laughing. My mom's almost as nervous about me riding in the car with a boy alone as I am.

After looking down at my watch, I realize I better hurry up since I only have five minutes 'til my first class. I rush to my locker and get the books I'll need.

"Where were you?" Ali asks as she brushes her hair in the mirror.

"Ran a little late, I guess. Gotta go!" I know I shouldn't be so distant to Ali, but I really didn't want to be late; guess I'm still a little bit of a good girl.

All my classes flew by and before I knew it, I was heading to English class. I pull out my notes as I sit down. I review what I wrote down for our essay:

_True love means loving another more than yourself. It means trusting them with your life, and always wanting what's best for them even if it isn't the best for yourself. It also means…_

"Earth to Clare." I know that voice. I look up to see him smirking at me.

"Uhm…hi." I say awkwardly. Where's the confident Clare when you need her?

"Up all night?" He asks.

How would he know? What the heck? "W-w-what…do you mean?" I stutter.

He looked at me confused, "Nothing, really. You just seem a little out there."

"I was just reviewing my notes. Did you get any done?" I ask.

"Of course, Clare. I keep my promises," he gave me a full smile this time. I think that was the first time I saw him fully smile; it was adorable.

"Greetings, class! I sure hope you all wrote some ideas down last night for this next essay because it's due tomorrow!" Eli turns around as soon as Mrs. Dawes starts talking. Thanks, Mrs. Dawes. Thanks.

Class went by so slow because we didn't work with our partners today. I pretty much spent the whole class staring at the back of Eli's head. I could've sworn I felt him staring at me from the corner of his eye, but it was probably just my imagination.

I took my eyes away from Eli for one second to look at the clock; five minutes until class is over. Five minutes 'til detention with Eli. I look back at Eli. I'm becoming pathetic, but I can't help but imagine us together as a couple. We would be the complete opposites, but I think that's cute in a way; sort of like Edward and Bella.

"Ms. Edwards, do you understand?" My teacher's voice interrupted my daydreaming.

"Huh?" I ask, still in a daze.

"I see how well you were listening," she says sarcastically, "Maybe you should spend some more time looking at the board and less time staring at Elijah."

The whole class started laughing and looking at me. The only one who didn't look at me was Eli. He just shook his head in a "Why are all these girls in love with me?" kind of way. I swear my face turned a hundred different shades of red.

Finally, the bell rang and class was over. I booked it out of the class before Eli could say a word to me. I still was about five shades too red, so I decided to go to the bathroom before detention to calm down.

After taking deep breaths and splashing water on my face, I think I pretty much went back to my normal color. I still looked a little red, but oh well.

I got in the detention room right before the teacher was about to shut the door. Of course, being it's me, and I have absolutely no luck on my side anymore; the only open seat was right next to Eli. He smirks at me as I go to sit next to him.

"I have a lot of tests to grade, and I'll be pretty busy. However, there will be absolutely no talking or nonsense, understand?" The teacher asks.

Since I have no homework, and Eli and I are working on our essay later, I had nothing to do. _Great, this will be such a fun hour._ I felt a little awkward sitting next to Eli, like he could see everything I was doing. I took out my notebook and started to doodle around the edges of my notes. Of course, I didn't write any "C+E" doodles. I wasn't _that_ stupid.

I was really getting into my drawing when someone puts a piece of paper on top of my notebook. I look up to see who it's from:

Eli- Hello, Clare.

_I can't believe he wanted to talk to me after that embarrassing English class. But who was I to complain?_

Clare- Really?

Eli- What?

Clare- We're really gonna pass notes in detention?

Eli- What else is there to do?

Clare- True.

Eli- So, how does the back of my head look?

_Oh my gosh. Did he have to bring it up?_

Clare- Excuse me?

Eli- Well, according to Mrs. Dawes, you seemed to really enjoy staring at me.

Clare- I wasn't staring at you.

Eli- Sure you weren't.

Clare- I'm serious. You're right in front of me, what else am I supposed to look at?

Eli- I don't know. The board? Teacher? Your book?

_He has a point…_

Clare- Sorry.

Eli- For what?

Clare- Creeping you out. I'll try not to zone out while looking at you again.

_You didn't think I was really going to admit that I was staring at him, did you?_

Eli- Don't be sorry. You didn't creep me out. I'm actually flattered.

_What?_

Clare- How so?

Eli- A pretty girl chose to stare at me out of any of the other guys in the class.

_I swear I just squealed in my head._

Clare- What makes you think those guys are better than you?

Eli- I don't, but girls' seem to think that.

_Yeah right._

Clare- Please, you must have girls drooling over you everywhere you go.

Eli- Not exactly.

Clare- That doesn't make any sense.

Eli- I'm such a loser, trust me. You're the first girl to take any interest in me. Ever.

_Was I that obvious?_

Clare- Who said I was interested?

Eli- Oh please, Clare. It's so obvious.

Just then, the teacher came up behind us and took the note from my hand. He read the whole conversation before saying anything, "So, which one of you would like to read this aloud to the class?"

I look at Eli before I reply, "Do we have to? That's kind of…private."

"Well, you can either read this to the class or another detention. Your choice."

I wasn't about to say anything. I'd much rather a detention, than any more public humiliation. But before I could say anything, Eli said, "I guess I'll read it." He took the note from the teacher and went to the front of the class.

I gave him a look like, "Are you crazy?"

He pretty much just smirked at me, before reading the whole conversation to everyone in detention. I blushed the whole way through, and I could've sworn his cheeks were a bit rosy himself. When class finally ended, just about everyone in the class made sure to say some smart comment to Eli or me.

"So, meet you out by Morty in five?" He says to me like nothing happened.

"Sure, just gotta go get my notes from my locker."

"Later," he says walking out the door. He turns around and gives me another one of his full smiles that I love. I'm going to sound so corny here, but I swear, my heart skipped a beat seeing him smile like that again.

* * *

**Kay, so I plan on writing another chapter tomorrow. I don't really have a schedule of when I will be updating, all I know is I'm just as hooked on writing this fanfic as I sure hope you guys are with reading it, haha! I should have a new chapter up tomorrow, but if I don't, don't worry! I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. I already have some pretty good ideas for their little "date" later ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here it is; chapter 3! I worked on this on my laptop in the car...that's dedication! :DD Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Clare!" Ali squeals as she sees me walking to my locker. She goes on before I can even say hi, "Why didn't you tell me about you and Eli? That is sooo cute!"

"Uhm, care to explain?" I say blushing.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"But…I don't." I say as I open my locker and pull out my notes.

"I heard all about how you two were passing notes in detention. That is so cute. You guys are like meant to be!" She drags on and on.

I start to blush, "Ali, he doesn't like me like that."

"Yeah, okay. I heard the whole conversation."

"How?" I ask shocked.

"I believe pretty much everyone at school already heard about your guys' little flirting scene in detention." She explains.

"Great." I say.

"So did he ask you out yet?"

"No, Ali, and he probably never will. However, I do have plans with him," her face lights up as I say this; too bad I'm going to let her down, "but just as English partners."

"Well, I expect a phone call from you later on, Miss Edwards, with all the juicy details." She gives me a warning look, which pretty much answers what I'll be doing as soon as Eli leaves.

"Fine," I say, "but you'll be disappointed. We're not exactly that exciting." I walk away from Ali and turn around to give her a little wave goodbye.

About halfway down the steps in front of Degrassi, I realize that in a few short seconds I'll be riding alone in a hearse with Eli. I was so freaking nervous. What are we going to talk about? Does he know about the new rumor going around about us? Well, I guess you can't call it a rumor, since it's true—not the dating part, just the note passing. Before I can worry too much, I look up to see Eli standing in front of Morty staring at me with that smug little smirk on his face. I take my time walking over, so I can get a really good look at him. He was more gorgeous than I thought, if that's even possible.

"What; do you have X-ray vision or something?" He teases.

"Uhm… what?" Why is that I can never form a normal response around him? It was almost like how Bella was with Edward. Eli must've learned from Edward how to _dazzle_ people.

He looks at me as if he was trying to read me, "I make you nervous." He finally says after opening the passenger door for me.

As he walks to the other side and gets in, I try to think of something to say. I got nothing.

"Why is that?" He asks me as he starts up the car.

"You don't make me nervous," I lie.

"You know, you are a horrible liar," he teases.

"Well, fine. You make me nervous," I admit as we reached a stop light.

He takes this moment to look me in the eyes. He has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen; they're pure green. Looking into his eyes felt like looking past the outside and into his heart. I could have sworn I saw confusion in those emerald eyes, like he was debating whether to say something really important. All of a sudden, he looks back at the road. _Stupid green light, you got nothing on Eli's eyes._

The rest of the ride was pretty silent, but not awkward. He was the type of person that you could be around without feeling the need to fill every moment with mindless talk about the weather. I liked that about him; it showed that when he does say something, it's important.

As I see my street coming up, I thought of something I really wanted to have Eli do, "Hey, Eli?"

"Yes, Blue Eyes?" Well, I sure like that nickname.

"Would you mind turning on some of your screamo music really loud?" I ask.

"Okay. May I ask why?" He asks confused.

"Because it'll be funny. My mom will have a heart attack when she sees a hearse pull in front of the house, and a guy dressed in all black opening my door as there's blaring music of guys screaming in the car."

He looked a little nervous, "But, what if I wanted to give your parents' a good first impression?"

"Why do you care?" I ask.

"I don't know, because I'd like to be able to come over again without being stared at like the devil." He smirks at me, but I can tell behind that smirk there's a sincere Eli who really means this.

Well, I certainly don't mind Eli coming over again, but I was going to get my way, "Please, Eli. It doesn't matter what they think at first because once they meet you, they'll fall in love, too."

"Too?" He asks, smiling. _There's that smile again._ Three times in one day, I'm good.

I roll my eyes and quickly blast the radio to avoid his question. Of course, screaming fills the car and saves me from answering him. _Thank you, screaming dude._ He gives me a disapproving look but other than that, he just nods his head along to the music.

We pull up in front of my house, and Eli steps out. As soon as the screaming music fills the air, the curtain's from my living room open, and I see my mom's eyes widen as she takes in everything. I smile as Eli opens my door for me, "What a gentleman." I tease.

He smirks at me, "Well, I have to impress her somehow, since she already looks about ready to call 911." He always seems to joke when he's nervous; I learned that about him.

We walk to the front door, "Ladies first," he says.

"Hi, Clare! How was your day?" My mom's voice sounds a bit shaky. I'm guessing Eli made everyone nervous.

"Fine," I say.

"Well, are you going to introduce me?" My mom finally asks.

"Yeah. Mom, this is my English partner Eli," I could've sworn I saw disappointment flicker in Eli's eyes, "Eli, this is my mom."

"Hello, Eli. Nice to meet you," my mom looks him up and down.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Edwards." He sounds funny when he tries to be formal.

"So, where are you guys' going to work on your project?" My mom asks.

"My room," I say, taking Eli's hand and guiding him to the steps. I really just wanted to get away from this incredibly awkward situation; it didn't help my nerves at all when I held Eli's hand by accident.

"I don't think so," my mom says, "How about the kitchen table?"

"No, thanks, Mom." She gives me a look. "Don't worry; we're not going to do _anything. _We're just going to work upstairs on our essay for some privacy. I'm not planning on auditioning for _16 and Pregnant _anytime soon."

That shut her up. We ran upstairs and into my room. "Well, that was…interesting." He laughs.

"Yeah," I say, "sorry about that. My mom wouldn't have left us go if I didn't embarrass her enough to get her to shut up."

"That's fine. I didn't mind." He joked.

I rolled my eyes, "Right, well I guess we should get working on this essay."

"Is that all you ever worry about, Clare?" He asks. I would have been really upset about that question if he wouldn't have said it so genuinely.

"What do you mean?" Of course, I knew what he meant; I just didn't have a good answer yet.

"It's just… there is so much more to life than just school work, Clare." You could tell he was trying to not offend me.

"Like…?"

"I don't know," Eli wasn't the one to just say little answers; he was deeper than that. He went on, "Having fun, being crazy, meeting people, trying new things, falling in love, and just… doing stuff that you know you shouldn't do because it feels good."

"I do all those things already, but I still have to keep a balance with my school work if I want a good future." I try to explain.

"Tell me how you did all those things."

"What?"

"I want to learn everything about you, Clare." He looks into my eyes, and I forget to breathe.

"Well, I have fun all the time."

"What is fun to you, Clare?" He asks, interested.

"I don't know," I think, "laughing, spending time with my friends, all the stuff teens like to do."

"Like going to carnivals?" He asks, nervous.

"Uhm…I guess?" I was so lost.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes, carnivals are fun." I say, figuring I'll just go along with him.

"Would you consider me a friend?" He asks, blushing. _Wow, I've never seen Eli this nervous before. Do I answer honestly, or do I try to act like I don't think about him all the time?_

"Yes." I finally say after a long silence.

"Well then, Blue Eyes, will you go to the carnival with me tomorrow night?" He asks.

_Oh my gosh. Did he just ask me out? Can I consider this a date or is it just two friends hanging out? Who cares; it involves Eli._

"Sure," I say, pretending that my stomach wasn't filled with butterflies.

"Great." He smiles. _Four times in one day. I am a freaking genius. _

I smile back and look down. I look up and gasp at how close our faces were. He looked me right in the eyes and asked, "Clare, have you ever been in love?"

"N-n-no." I stutter.

"That doesn't seem completely true." He states, reading me like a book.

Since it's Eli, and whether I tell him now or after an hour of begging; he'll still find out, I might as well tell him now, "Well, I did go out with KC for a little while, but I wasn't in love with him."

"You just liked him a lot," he said, "I can't see you with someone like him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I was kind of offended.

"It's just… you're so interesting and mysterious. You aren't like other girls. You don't open up right away, and you tell it like it is. You care about more than boys and clothes. KC seems so shallow, like all he cares about is a hot girl and a touchdown."

"Well, that's kind of what happened. KC dumped me for Jenna." I look up embarrassed. I really hope he doesn't like Jenna; I went through enough losing KC to her. _But I don't have Eli. _

He looked at me shocked, "Wow. Are you serious?" I nodded and he went on, "You are so beautiful, inside and out. You don't need to be a cheerleader with long, blonde hair. You just have to be you; that's why you're so beautiful. Your hair, style, and beliefs are so different than all the other girls, and if you haven't noticed; I like different."

My jaw hit the floor. _Wow. What do I say to that? _I look down and can't help but let a little smile out. He picks up my chin with his fingers, which were very soft might I add, and looks me in my eyes. "Why so smiley, Blue Eyes?" He asks.

"Nothing…just." I was interrupted by a door slamming and then screaming. _Great, dad's home, here comes the fighting. _

"Are they always like this?" He asks me.

"Lately, yes. When I was little, no." I think back to how we all used to be one big, happy family. _What happened?_

"I can leave, if you'd like." He didn't sound like he really wanted to go.

"No!"

He laughs, "I take it you like my company?"

"Just a little bit." I smile. We spend the next couple of hours, working on our essay. I was surprised to see that Eli and I thought the same things about true love. _Surprise, surprise. _

Just as we were finishing, my mom walks in, "Clare, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." I say nervously. I walk out into the hallway and notice my mom's eyes are bloodshot. "Mom, what's wrong?"

"Honey, you're dad and I are going to spend a little time apart for now," I felt the tears building up, "I don't know when he will be coming back."

"Where is he staying?"

"At a friend's house," she says, "honey, I know this must be hard on you. But would you mind if I went over to my friend's house for a little while. I need to relax. I'll be home before you go to bed."

"Sure." I say, a little scared. I hate being home alone at night.

"If you don't want to be home alone, your _friend _can stay over 'til I get home. I'll only be out an hour or so. I'm meeting Suzie up to go to The Dot." She gives me a warning look when she says she'll only be out an hour.

"Okay! Thanks Mom." I know, I am such a horrible person. My parents' are having really hard times, and all I can think about is spending more time with Eli. But I don't feel all that guilty, because Eli is comforting to me. He makes me feel like I matter.

I walk in my room to see Eli looking at some old pictures of me. _How embarrassing. _"Hey, would you mind if you stopped stalking my pictures for one minute so I can ask you something?" I tease, to hide my embarrassment from what he was looking at; I guess I got that from him.

"Okay." He looks at me a little surprised. He didn't hear me come in.

"My parents' are going to be spending a little time apart." I say, fighting back tears.

"Oh, Clare, I'm so sorry." He comes over and hugs me.

"It's okay," I sigh, "Anyway, how would you like staying over another hour or so because my dad left, and my mom's going out to eat with a friend? And I hate being home alone at night." I admit.

He chuckles, "Of course, I don't mind at all." I heard the double meaning in what he said. I'm starting to think Ali was right. _I sure hope she was._

I think he finally realized that I was still in his arms, because he froze for a moment before letting go and awkwardly looking at the floor.

"So, do you have to let your parents know or anything?" Trying to change the subject.

"Nah," he says smirking, "they won't mind." There was something he was hiding, obviously. "So what are we gonna do? Since we're done our essay." He asks.

"I was thinking watch a movie or something." I suggest.

"Sounds good to me," he replies.

"Great," I say, "to the living room then!"

He laughs, "To the living room!" He mocks me, a little too excited.

_Tonight was going to be interesting. _

* * *

_**So how was it? Leave a review please! I apologize for leaving you on a cliffy, but hey, gotta keep you interested ;) Anyway, I should have a new chapter up Friday. Sorry for the wait, I have plans Wednesday/Thursday. So expect a new chapter in a couple of days, starting where this one left offf :D Eli/Clare movie night, hopefully you're excited as me? :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So after reading all the amazing reviews I got on the last chapter, I felt the need to update today. I am extremely busy so excuse me if this chapter's a bit short. It's kind of just a really cute chapter filled with Eli/Clare goodness :D I didn't have much time to write a good chapter, but since I got all these reviews telling me how they loved it; I felt bad making you's wait til Friday. So here's a little chapter, to keep you going until I can update; which may be tomorrow! :)**

* * *

Instead of walking Eli right into the living room, I listened to my stomach and took us to the kitchen. He gave me a confused look, but I just ignored him. As I was pulling out a gallon of mint ice cream, I finally explained, "If my stomach's growling, you must be starving."

"Are you calling me _fat_?" He asks, gasping and pretending to be offended.

I laugh, "No, just the male species in general seems to get cranky when their hungry. I really don't feel like a cranky Eli." I smile at him.

He smiles as I get out two big spoons, "I may be a guy, but I sure am smart." He looks me in my eyes.

"I never called you stupid," I whispered because our faces were so close.

"You're really hurt right now, Clare," he says sounding sympathetic, "I don't care how bad of a mood I'm in, I'd never be nasty to you, especially now." He smiles, and I can't help but smile back; he has the most adorable smile _ever_. "Why is that every time I smile, you smile?" He teases.

"I don't know," I giggle, "I guess your happiness is contagious." We look at each other and laugh harder than we've ever heard each other laugh. It was just the irony of the situation that made it funny; here we are, two teenagers standing in my kitchen with a huge gallon of ice cream, making our flirting so obvious, and I say the corniest thing ever.

After we calmed down, I picked up the gallon, and he grabbed the spoons and some napkins. I chuckle, "Being a gentleman without anyone to impress? That's not very Eli."

He laughs, but looks a bit offended, "Who said I didn't have anyone to impress?" I blush as we sit down on my small sofa. _We were sitting so close._ He went on, "So since you think you know _Eli_ so well, would you mind telling me what you know about him?" He says sarcastically, smirking.

I smile as I put on The Notebook. _Forgive me, but it was the only thing on, and I can't help that I'm a hopeless romantic._ I finally answer, "Well, you smirk _all the time._ You're very sarcastic, that's just your personality. You don't care what people think about you. You drive a hearse, and you seem very interested in death. You act distant sometimes, but you also can be extremely welcoming. The only person I know you hang out with is Adam. I don't know anything about your home life, though." I say sadly at the end, hinting that I'd like to know more about him.

He smiles, "You're right, but I don't choose to be distant." He says sadly.

"What does that mean?" I ask as we start digging into the ice cream.

He looks down ashamed before saying anything, "Let's just say I'm not proud of my home life."

I put my arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. I couldn't help it; he looked so sad and alone. I felt horrible for him. "Oh, Eli, what's the matter?"

He shakes his head, "I don't want to talk about it."

I look at him, "Eli, I've know you for like a week or so, and I already told you all about my family problems. I trusted you with something I didn't even tell my best friend, why can't you trust me?"

"It's not that I don't trust you."

"Then what is it?" I ask, confused.

"I'm afraid you'll think differently about me if you knew," he admits.

"Eli, nothing could change the way I think about you," I whisper.

He looks at me shocked before telling me his story, "When I was little, I had the perfect life," he sighs, then goes on, "When I was about nine, my parents started to act different. Then, they started fighting every night. One night, my mom came back really early in the morning, and my dad was pissed. They got into a huge fight; I remember waking up early to them screaming. I fell back asleep figuring everything would be fine again in the morning, like always. When I woke up, my mom was gone. My dad said she left us for some guy she was dating. After that, things were different. We never ate together at the table, or talked, or did anything normal families did. I have no brothers or sisters, so I really had no one where I used to live to talk to you. A couple months later, my dad started becoming depressed. I think he realized she was never coming back. He started to drink a lot. By the time of my tenth birthday, my dad was drunk every night. He was an alcoholic, Clare," he looks at me before going on.

"As the drinking got worse, so did my life. He became abusive." I gasp, and he just looks down, "first, he would just say hurtful things. But as he got worse, he started hitting me. By the time I was twelve, I had enough of being beaten and alone. I left one night when he was passed out on the sofa drunk and haven't seen him since."

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't believe how much pain he hid from everyone. "Who do you live with now?" I ask.

"My grandmother."

"Didn't she call your dad when she found out you ran away?" I asked.

"She was my mom's mother. She hated my dad," he laughed.

"So then, why didn't you start going to Degrassi four years ago?"

"Because people at my old school made fun of me all the time."

"Why?" I know I sounded nosy, but I wanted to know everything and he didn't seem to mind.

He looks at me before saying, "I was kind of a loner. When I came here, I was cyber schooled for awhile."

"What made you decide to come to Degrassi now?" I ask, intrigued. He looks down and blushes, but doesn't say anything. "Eli?"

"I guess I realized that I didn't have much of a life. That's why I got interested in death, by the way. I thought I was the opposite of life. I didn't do anything fun, but I regret wasting so much of my life. My motto now is to try everything once, because you never know."

"You didn't answer my question," I state.

"I know," he chuckles, but when he sees I was serious; he goes on, "My grandmother's kind of rich. I could have went to any school around here, it's just…Degrassi seemed so _normal._ I haven't had normal in so long, and I really wanted that."

"Eli, I am so sorry for everything you went through."

He looks at me and smiles, "It's not your fault."

"I know, but you didn't deserve such a hard life."

"Does anybody?" He asks. I guess he was right. It broke my heart to think of a little Eli being hurt and scarred so badly.

"Eli?"

"Yes, Blue Eyes?"

"Why did you blush when I asked you why you chose Degrassi?"

He smirks," Because…"

"That's not a good answer, _Green Eyes_," I tease.

He laughs, "You're right. I guess, I am kind of embarrassed to answer that question honestly."

"Why?"

"'Cause you'll think I'm a stalker," he laughs.

"Please, if you didn't creep me out the first time I met you, then you never will." We both laugh.

"I was undecided the first day of school whether I wanted to attend a public school, or not. Then, I saw you and this is gonna sound corny; but I felt like when I met you that you were, in a subconscious kinda way, telling me to stay."

_Wow._ Who would've thought me of all people was the reason Eli decided to come to Degrassi.

He looks up at me nervously, "I hope I didn't creep you out."

I smile, "Not at all, I think it's actually kind of sweet."

"Really?" He smiles _again_.

I smile back, "Really."

We watch the rest of the movie in silence. It was really dark, and I had a really long day. As my mind started to drift, I felt my eyes feeling heavier. At the same time, Eli yawned.

We must have fallen asleep, because I woke up with my head on Eli's chest and his arms around me. _Okay, I must be dreaming._ I close my eyes and hope to never wake up from this perfect dream.

* * *

**So how was it? Part of me is so afraid to make Eli and Clare official too soon, but part of me just wants them together already! Hahaha, well I should be updating sometime tomorrow or Friday. Chow for now! xDDDD (I am aware that that sounded extremely corny.) **

**PS: Am I the only one HOOKED on the Boiling Point? I'm having a friend over tonight, but I'm making her watch Degrassi with me because I saw on the commercial that Eli and Clare'll be in it :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So I have a couple things to say to you; first off, I want to thank each and everyone of you for the reviews! It means the world to me, honestly. I always loved writing and when people compliment, or just give me any advice on my writing I really do appreciate it. I have like 60 reviews, and I know some people have a lot more. But to me, 60 reviews seems like a lot and I'm extremely happy. :) I certainly didn't expect people to like my story so much! I wrote this chapter throughout the day because I felt bad leaving all of you hanging, I know first hand what it's like to be hooked on a fanfic.**

**I see that a lot of you are also addicted to The Boiling Point; glad i'm not alone :) Wanna hear something funny? I didn't read my new reviews until after I had this chapter typed up, and some of you guys had the same ideas for this chapter that I did! Guess awesome Degrassi fans think alike xD Wanna know something else that I'm really loving? The fact that everytime I come on this website, there seems to be more and more Eli/Clare fanfictions! **

**Anyway, I'd hate to bore you with my blabbering- so enjoy! :)**

* * *

I woke up in a pretty awkward position. My neck was killing me because for some reason I fell asleep sitting upright on the couch. I hear a little sigh and the cutest snore ever. _What the heck was that?_ When I turn to my side, I almost have a heart attack! Eli was asleep right next to me! _Wow, what did I miss?_ I must've woken Eli up when I had my little mini spazz attack on the sofa, because his eyes started to flicker open. As he registered his surroundings, I realized he had his arm around my shoulders; he seemed to realize this, too, because he quickly fixed his messy hair with the arm he had across me.

He yawned before saying, "Do I even want to know?"

I laugh nervously, "Uhm, I think I'm gonna go look for my mom."

"Did she ever come back last night?" He asks, becoming more alert.

"I'm guessing she did, because her purse is on the table," I say getting up.

As I get closer to the kitchen, I hear water running. I walk up behind my mom and tap on her shoulder, "Hey mom, what happened last night, and why did I wake up next to Eli?" I'm glad Eli wasn't in here, because I was as red as a fire truck.

She turned around, "Oh, honey, you surprised me! I was going to wake you guys' up soon to get ready for school." You could tell she didn't get much sleep last night. I can imagine her coming down every ten minutes to make sure Eli didn't make a move, even though we were out cold.

"Okay, but that didn't really answer my question." I looked down awkwardly.

She seemed surprised, "Right, well, I came home, and I tried to wake you up. You guys' must've been exhausted, because you slept right through my failed attempts at waking two tired teenagers up."

_Well then. _I was kind of shocked my mom didn't freak out when she saw us asleep together, even though nothing happened. As I was thinking about this; Eli walked in. "Sorry for interrupting, but I probably should head home and get ready for school."

I smile at how cute he looks when he just wakes up, "Okay, see you at school."

He waves goodbye and smiles before walking himself out; he could tell my mom and I needed to talk. I would have been really depressed if it wasn't for the fact that I'd be seeing him in like an hour. _And tonight. _

"Hey, Mom?" I say.

She turns around, "Yes, honey?"

I smile at her before saying, "I just want you to know that I don't think of you as a bad mother or anything. I understand that sometimes marriages don't work out. I can't be selfish and say how I'm so depressed and stuff, because you're the one who gets hurt the most out of this whole situation. I'm sorry, Mom. If you ever need to talk, I'm here."

She looks at me surprised before hugging me. "Oh, honey, thank you. That meant a lot to me," she sobs.

"Anytime, Mom," I say, "but I probably should go get ready."

"Right, I'll make you breakfast."

"Thanks," I say before walking upstairs.

As soon as I get in my room, I check my phone. _Eight missed messages. _I opened my phone,

From Ali: u nevr called! :-(

They all pretty much said something about how I better tell her everything that happened, and that I had better have a good excuse for not calling her. I laughed before dialing her number; I figured I'd tell her everything as I got ready for school.

"Tell. Me. Everything!" She says.

And so I do. I tell her everything that happened, except the part where he tells me about his home life and any other private information.

"So do you like him?" She would ask me like every five minutes.

I would reply with a simple, "I think so." Then she would squeal. I didn't just 'think' I liked him, but I didn't want to admit it to anyone right now.

She also kept saying, "Oh my gosh, he so likes you!" Once she even said, "I swear, Clare, this boy's head over heels for you."

I also told her about us going to the carnival tonight. She told me she was going to walk home with me today and help me get ready. I agreed, as long as she didn't go too extreme with the make up.

Finally, I hung up and got my stuff together as I walked downstairs. My mom had a plate of eggs lying on the counter for me. I smiled at how good of a mom she is, even when she's upset.

I finish up quickly and hurry outside to the car. My mom's already sitting in there, probably to be alone. We have another silent car ride. It was a little awkward today, though, because _Bed Rock _was on the radio, and the lyrics weren't exactly mom-proofed.

I blush thinking of how much more awkward it would have been if Eli was the one driving me this morning. I get out of the car, and tell my mom I love her. Before I can even get up the steps, Ali ambushed me. "Oh my gosh, Clare! Eli's staring at you."

I look over and, of course, Eli's leaning against Morty staring at me. I look down awkwardly because I really don't know how to start a conversation with him after last night. Do I act like nothing happened or are we closer now? _Ugh, life. *Rolls eyes inside head.*_

He starts walking over to me. Ali realizes this, too, "Well, I'll let you go. Bye, _Mrs. Goldsworthy_," she teases.

I just laugh and wave goodbye. He's only a couple feet away. _Here goes nothing. _

"Hello, Blue Eyes, you look good this morning," he smirks, "but that's not a surprise, since you always do." He winks. _So we're back with teasing, flirty Eli. Who cares? I love every part of Eli._

I laugh, "I could say the same thing to you, too, Green Eyes." We both smile at our little nicknames for each other; it made me feel special to share an insider with him. Although everyone would probably think our nicknames were retarded, we didn't really care. I _love_ how he doesn't care.

He makes a worried face, "Uh-oh, ex-boyfriend alert."

I turn around to see KC staring at Eli and me. His expression was a mixture of anger, confusion, and sadness. Part of me felt bad for him, because I know how that feels. Then, I remembered how KC was the reason I knew what that felt like, so I was pissed again.

"Clare, can I talk to you?" He looks at Eli, "_Alone_?"

Eli chuckles, "Well, nice to meet you, too. I'm Eli, Clare's _boyfriend_." He puts his arm around me. "You were saying?" He gives KC the cockiest smirk ever.

_What the heck happened? Since when was I dating Eli? I knew we kind of liked each other, but still; when did I miss the notice that we were official? And why the heck did KC want to talk to me?_

KC looks furious, "What the heck, Clare? Why would you date someone like him?"

Okay, he officially ruined his shot of talking to me. He was going down, "Don't talk to me like I'm your daughter, KC. I have a life, and I can do whatever I want. Besides, what's wrong with Eli?" I look at Eli from the corner of my eye. Keep smirking, Eli, keep smirking; it was really pissing KC off.

"He's not your type," he explains.

I laugh at loud at how ridiculous he sounded, "Oh, and since when did you know what my type is?"

He looks hurt, "I was your boyfriend, Clare."

Now Eli looked sad. I may sound pretty defensive here, but _don't _mess with my Green Eyes, "That doesn't mean anything. Are you trying to say that my type is a two-timing jerk who broke my heart for some pretty cheerleader that came along? Because I know I'd much rather some one I could trust, like Eli." It kind of all just came out. I had so many emotions going on; I really couldn't think straight. I literally didn't care if I made it a little too obvious that I liked Eli. _You only live once._

KC looked at me, shook his head disappointed, and walked away. I just laughed. Eli looked at me like I was crazy, "You just got in a fight with your ex, and you're laughing? I will never understand you, Clare, and I like that." He smiles.

I looked at him, "It's just funny to think that I ever liked him. He is so shallow. And when someone says something he doesn't want to hear, he just walks away. He thinks he can just walk away from his problems, it's disgusting."

"Well, you certainly told him," he smirks, "Oh, by the way, sorry for saying how I was your boyfriend. I guess I just got really defensive of you." _Right, because why would Eli ever want to be my boyfriend?_

I looked down, trying to hide my disappointment, "That's okay, I liked your idea," he looked up hopeful, but I wasn't going to be the one to admit their feelings first here, "If anyone thought I still liked KC, they sure don't now."

Now he was the one looking disappointed, "Right, right. Well, hey, I better let you go so you're not late," he smirks, "See you around, Blue Eyes."

I laugh, quoting him, "Guess you will." Then I walk away and hurry to class before the bell rings.

I guess I was kind of glad that I didn't have any of my friends in my first period class, because it gave me time to think. _He was so confusing!_ He's sending me all these mixed signals, and it's driving me crazy! I want to text Ali and ask her what's going on with him, but I feel like I depend on her too much sometimes. I love her, but Eli taught me that it's okay to be independent once and awhile. I guess I wanted to test myself. You know? To see if I could figure something out on my own. Besides, she was already helping me get ready for tonight. What more can I expect from the poor girl, to hold Eli's hand for me?

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even hear the bell ring. I got up a little dazed and walked to my locker. _Oh my gosh. Is that Eli?_ Yep, it was. Eli was at my locker; this should be interesting. I walk up to him, "Hi…Eli."

He smirks, pleased that he caught me off guard, "Clare."

"What are you doing here?" Maybe I sounded harsh, but I was so lost in my thoughts that I really didn't know what I was saying anymore.

"Ouch, is something wrong, Clare?" He asks worried coming closer to me.

I turn my head from him and use the excuse of grabbing my books to look away from his eyes, which would make me tell him right away. "Nothing's wrong." I say quietly.

"Clare, something's wrong. I know you," he bends down next to me, so our faces are only inches apart.

_Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it! _"You're right," I said, "something is wrong." Awh, man! I did it.

His face quickly changed from worry to confusion, "Is it something I did, Clare?"

I looked down, "Eli, I got to go. Talk to you in English?" I walk off before he can even reply.

_Or at least I thought, before he could reply. _I didn't think he was going to chase after me. "No, Clare," he says out of breath, "talk to me at lunch."

"Okay," I say before walking off. _Great, now I'll be sitting alone with Eli at lunch. _I don't know whether to be excited or nervous. Excited, because I lo—I mean like! – Eli. Nervous, because I have a feeling Ali was wrong. He apologized for saying he was my boyfriend earlier. _Did he apologize for saying something without making sure I was okay with it, or because he didn't want to get my hopes up?_ I'm glad I was going to be getting all these worries gone before tonight. I just want to have fun with Eli tonight, like we always do.

I sit down next to Ali, "Hey, I'm sitting with Eli at lunch today. I hope you don't mind." Sometimes Ali gets a little jealous when I don't sit with her, so I wanted to warn her so she didn't flip out.

She smiles as she puts on lip gloss, "That's fine, Clare, because I have a hot lunch date with Drew myself."

I laugh, "I wouldn't call my lunch with Eli a hot date."

She looks at me seriously, "Have you seen the way that boy looks at you? Because I'm pretty sure everyone else did."

"What does that mean?" I asked, confused.

"_Everyone_ knows he likes you, Clare, except you. In fact, I even heard Adam teasing Eli about it this morning in the halls."

My eyes widened, "What was Adam saying?"

She smiled, "He kept asking Eli when he planned on kissing you."

I blushed and smiled at the same time. I guess lunch won't be so bad. So maybe I didn't figure this out on my own, but at least I wasn't all upset anymore. Just then, the teacher walked in and kept us busy for the rest of the class.

The rest of my classes were boring, except the one right before lunch, which I have with Adam. Adam was making funny faces at me throughout the whole class. I read once in a magazine that sometimes when a guy likes you, his friends will try to become closer to you so they can find out if you like him back. I liked Adam and could easily see why Eli hung out with him; he was easy to get along with. The only thing that confused me was how much he acted like a girl sometimes. I didn't mean that in a mean way; I meant it seriously. I see him more as a friend like Ali, than Eli, if that makes any sense.

When the bell rang, I rushed out the door so I wouldn't miss a minute of my precious time with Eli. I could have sworn I saw Adam laugh at me, probably because I looked so excited.

As soon as I got to the cafeteria, I saw Eli sitting at a table alone. He didn't see me yet, so I just took my time going over to him so I could get a good look at him. He was wearing dark, black skinny jeans that fit perfectly against his cute butt. _Yes, I said it. Eli has a cute butt. _He had on a button-up shirt that was silky and purple with a mini, black blazer over it. He looked _sexy_. That's all I'm saying. What bothered me was his facial expression. He looked really nervous; I didn't like seeing anything but a smile on that boy's face. Of course, he looked good no matter what he was doing.

He finally saw me, and he looked even more nervous. "Hey, Eli," I said as I sat down across from him on the table.

"You don't look upset anymore," he states.

"You're right. I guess you know me more than I thought."

He takes a deep breath, "Clare, why were you upset?"

"Eli, I don't feel all that comfortable talking about it." I look down.

He picks my chin up with his soft fingers, "Sometimes you have to do things outside of your comfort zone."

I couldn't believe I was doing this, but it wasn't my fault! His eyes convinced me to tell him. They were so sad, and I just wanted to see him smile again. So, to my own embarrassment, I explained, "I don't know. I guess I was just a little disappointed when you apologized for saying you were my boyfriend." I sounded stupid. _Wonderful_.

His face lit up, "So, you're not mad at me?" He asks, relieved.

I laugh, "I could never be mad at you, Eli."

He smiled, but then realization flashed across his face, "Why were you disappointed?"

_Oh, great. _"Uhm… I don't know."

He looks at me seriously, "Yes, you do, Clare, but since you're having a hard time lately I'll let you off the hook," he winks at me, then whispers, "and you weren't the only one disappointed, you know."

I gasped, and my breath blew on his face. _We were so close._ _Did he just admit that he liked me?_ Just then, Adam walks over to the table, "Hey, lovebirds, mind if I sit here?"

Of course, we said we didn't mind. I loved Adam, but I really wanted to be alone with Eli. I guess I can't be selfish, though, since I have him to myself tonight. I smiled as I thought this, and Eli looked at me confused. I just shook my head and laughed. _I, Clare Edwards, cannot wait for tonight. _

* * *

**SOOOO. Did it live up to your expectations? I sure hope so! This chapter took a lot of time, because I was a little unsure of whether to make Clare and Eli a couple yet. Please be patient with me. I appreciate all of your ideas and requests, and sometimes I will take your request ( if you give me a request, and I use it; I will give you a shout out, btw. i won't just steal your idea.) If you're wondering, I chose them to go to a carnival, because that's where I first saw Eli. And first fell in love xD lmao.**

**Anyway, if you haven't noticed, I write a new chapter like every day. I most likely will have a new one up tomorrow! I'm going through a stressful time right now, and writing relieves a lot of my stress. But I don't just use this fanfic as a stress buster; I seriously am in love with writing fanfictions now! :DD**

**Thanks for all who read this chapter, if you review, it'll make my day :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Howdy! :D Hahahaha, I'm extremely happy right now because; 1. The episode last night was sooooo goood! but i don't wanna give anything away, for those who didn't get to see it it yet. 2. All the amazing reviews/ people who read/ people who favorite me or this story/ and or alert it! . I think this is the best chapter yet. **

**I don't wanna tell you what happens.. just read to find out, of course! But i'm warning you, some parts are pretty cheesy. But, hey, i think for these circumstances, that it's VERY cute **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Clare, hold still!" Ali tells me for the hundredth time. She's trying to put mascara on, but I keep blinking. I've worn make up before, just not the type she was using—it was also awkward having someone else do my make up. I felt like I was going to be poked in the eye at any moment.

I try to think of something—anything—other than who I was about to go on a date with in less than an hour. Yes, it is now officially considered a date.

I think back to what happened after lunch. Eli walked me to my locker and then to my next class. Everyone was looking at us as we walked down the halls. They probably were thinking about how close we were walking. I remember our whole conversation, of course, and I think back to it and smile.

Eli looks around at everyone and then at me before laughing, "Everyone's staring at us."

"Is that a good thing?" I ask.

"I guess so," he shrugs. We reach my class, but we both don't want to say goodbye yet. He speaks up, "So I'll see you tonight, then?"

I look at him confused, "Won't you see me in English class?"

He smiles, "I guess you will, but only as an English partner; forced to attend the class and work together, against our wills. Even though, we probably still would've chosen to work with each other; it's not the same. Tonight, we'll be doing something we _chose_ to do."

I laugh at him, "You know, you confuse me sometimes."

He looks at me nervously, "I could say the same thing about you."

"Ugh, you do realize the bell is going to ring any minute, right?" I ask.

"Yes," he answers simply.

"Your class is all the way on the other side of the school," I state.

He smirks, "I know, and I don't care. I wanted to make sure I asked you something first." He looked more nervous than I think I've ever seen him look.

"What did you want to ask me?" I whispered.

"Last night, I asked you if you wanted to go to the carnival with me, but I never asked what I really wanted to ask. What I really want to know is if you will go to the carnival with me…as a date." He says this all really quietly, afraid of my answer.

He looks up and sees me smiling, "Of course, Eli, I will go on a date with you."

His whole face lights up, "Then it's a date, Blue Eyes. Catch ya later." He smiles before walking off.

I sigh as I go in and sit down in my seat. Now I see why some people find school so _boring_. When all you can think about is seeing the person you like, classes drag on and on forever. With KC, I had almost every class with him. So, it wasn't the same. Besides, I'd like to think that I liked Eli a heck of a lot more than I ever liked KC.

Finally, it was English class. Eli and I handed in our essay, and Ms. Dawes seemed impressed. I could have sworn she gave us a look like "They're so in love with each other." But who knows? Maybe it was just me.

Even though Eli was in that class, it still drug on, just not as long as the other classes. We spent the whole class smiling at each other when the teacher wasn't looking and laughing at stupid stuff. Listen to me! I sound like some teenage girl in love with a boy she hardly knows. But the difference, was I knew Eli really well. Who says that you have to have known a person for years to understand them? If they open up right away, who says I can't know everything about him now? He said to me yesterday night how he wanted to know everything about me. Now I know how he feels, and I was determined to accomplish that tonight.

"Okay, Clare, you're done! Go look in the mirror and tell me how wonderful I am," Ali says excited.

I get up and look at myself in the mirror not expecting anything too great. _Wow, who's that girl? _Okay, I was exaggerating a little. I still looked like me, just so much…better. My hair was still curled, and it wasn't that much different. It just had a more sophisticated look. My make up looked great; I was so glad that Ali didn't make me look like a clown. I had a little blush on to make my rosy cheeks more prominent. There was a clear gloss covering my pink lips, making them looking fuller and shinier. I had a tiny bit of eyeliner on and some mascara. I gave her permission to try the smoky eye on me, as long as it wasn't too extreme. I was really impressed. Lastly, I looked over my outfit; a blue and white plaid dress with white flip flops. _The perfect outfit for a carnival date._

I smiled and turned, hugging Ali, "Thank you so much! You are the best friend ever!" I exclaim. I'm not usually this hyper and giddy, but I guess that's what love can do to you. _Since when did I move on from liking to loving Eli? I guess the best things happen when you least expect it. _

She looks at me smiling. Obviously pleased of her work, "Anytime, Clare, anytime."

"I feel bad. What are you going to do when I leave? Normally we have a sleepover on Fridays," I said.

She giggled, "That's okay, Clare, I'm going over Drew's anyway."

"Well, you too have fun," I tease.

She laughs, "Oh, don't worry. We_ will_."

Just then the door bell rings. Ali and I simultaneously squeal. "I'll go answer it!" Ali says running out of my room.

I look in the mirror one last time before going in the hallway to listen for Ali to call me down. She wanted me to do some kind of grand entrance, but I didn't agree. However, I had to let her have a little of what she wanted, after helping me out so much lately. My mom wants me home by eleven, which is kind of disappointing, but a little better then my old curfew. I look at my watch; it's six o' clock, meaning I have five wonderful hours alone with Eli.

"Clare, come down please!" Ali says excitedly.

I count to thirty, like she told me to, before walking downstairs. I saw him at the bottom of the steps, and my jaw dropped. _Is it even possible to be that gorgeous?_ He had on gray skinny jeans with a black belt, and a long sleeved black shirt with the arms rolled up. There were three buttons on the top of his shirt, and they were all unbuttoned. _Yes, for all those wondering, he has an amazing body._ I save the best for last, though. As I look up at his face, I'm confused of why he looks so in awe. Then I realize that he hasn't ever seen me dressed up before. _I didn't think I looked that great._

"Well, I'm gonna go to Drew's! You two have fun now and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She winks at us. Then, Ali says, "Oh, and Eli, you better not break her heart like the last jerk she went out with." She gave him a warning look.

Eli laughed, "Oh, don't worry, I would hurt myself before I'd hurt Clare." He looks at me smiling. I silently thank my mom's friends for convincing her to go out tonight; it would've been awkward with her here.

"Good, well I'll talk to you guys later!" She says.

"Bye, Ali, thanks for everything!" I say.

Eli smirks, "Yeah, Ali, thanks." I giggled. _How embarrassing. _With that, she leaves my house closing the door gently behind her.

He looks at me and smiles, "Well, Clare, you look… _stunning_."

I smile back, "Thanks, Eli, you look amazing yourself."

Eli smirks before taking my hand and walking us out the door. He opens my door for me, and I smile thinking how just yesterday he did the same thing for me. He came around to the driver's side and turned the car on. He looks at me, "You know, Clare, I'm not just saying that. I really do mean it. You look absolutely beautiful," he says kissing my hand and looking me in my eyes.

_Oh my gosh. And he wonders why I don't believe he's never had a girlfriend! _I smile thinking that I could possibly become his first girlfriend, that would make me the happiest girl alive, I swear.

As he drives off, I relax in my seat and close my eyes. I never thought I could be so comfortable in a hearse before. Eli seemed to be thinking the same thing, "I take it I'm not the only one who finds comfort in a car for the dead."

I laugh, "Yeah. Sorry, Morty," I say, patting the seat. "Sorry for misjudging you and your owner." I look up at Eli.

He looked confused, "You judged me?"

"Not exactly you; just _us._" I try to explain.

"I don't follow you," he says.

I sigh, realizing I'll have to explain, "I always thought we were so different, like polar opposites," I look at him. Then go on, "But, we're really just a boy and a girl who don't know who we are yet. We haven't had the easiest life, we have different beliefs than everyone else, and we avoid the crowd."

He looks at me, surprised, "Wow. That was… _deep_."

I laugh, "Yeah, but don't be too impressed—it took me a while to come up with that theory."

"So you think about me often?" He smirks.

"I guess you could say that," I admit. I said I wanted to learn everything about him. How could I, unless I was honest, also?

"How often?" He asks.

"Often enough."

He smiles, then looks at me, "You're being very honest tonight. I hope it lasts."

"If you're lucky," I tease.

"So, want to play the question game?" He asks, looking at the road.

"Uhm, what exactly is the _question game_?" I was pretty sure I knew what it was, but I didn't want to look like an idiot if I was wrong.

"It's when you ask each other questions, and the other person has to answer truthfully. You're being awfully honest tonight, so I figured I'd take advantage of it." He looks at me, with a half-smile on his face.

"Alright," I say, "You start."

"Okay, what's your favorite color?"

"Easy. Blue," I answer, "My turn; what's _your_ favorite color?"

He laughs, "Black."

"Shocker," I reply.

"Okay; so what's your favorite movie?"

"Twilight, _duh," _I say, "What's yours?"

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre; the original, of course," he goes on, "Favorite book?"

"Twilight Saga," I laugh at my predictable answers, "You?"

"I'm not really much of a reader," he admits, "But I used to love Goosebumps when I was a kid. My mom used to read me them every night."

I smile, "I wish I could meet your mom."

He looks at me seriously, "She would love you."

"Really? How so?"

"She grew up with five brothers, didn't get along with her mom, and had a son. She could use a female in her life. Besides, who couldn't like you?" He smiled at me.

"Does it make you sad to talk about her?"

"Not really, I guess I'm kind of over the sadness part. I just try to remember the good times."

I look at him sadly, "You talk like she's dead, Eli. Don't you think you'll ever see her again?"

"I hope so," he says, "And if I ever do, I'll tell her all about you."

I smiled, " So, I think it's your turn to ask a question."

"Right. Who was your first celebrity crush?"

"Aaron Carter," I admit.

He laughs, "Mine was Brittany Spears. Oh, how naïve I was."

I smile thinking of a little Eli, "When we were passing notes the other day, you said how girls never really took interest in you. Does that mean you've never had a girlfriend?"

"Yes," he answered.

"I believe you aren't lying, I just find that very hard to understand."

"What do you mean?" We were about five minutes away from the carnival; I never wanted to stop talking to him and hearing his voice.

"Well, obvious reasons; you are _very_…er, attractive." He laughs, and I go on, "But not only that, you have the perfect personality. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

He smirks, "Well maybe someone will become very lucky tonight." He winks at me. _Did he just say what I thought he said?_

We reached the carnival and found a parking spot. My eyes lit up as soon as I saw the bright lights and rides. I loved carnivals; they were so happy, yet kind of creepy to me in a way. Eli opened my door for me and took my hand. I didn't object, of course.

He looked me in the eyes, "Your eyes are glowing; you're happy."

I smile, "I am."

"Why so happy, Blue Eyes?"

"Well, for one, I love carnivals. Second, I'm here with you." I look up at him.

He smiles and squeezes my hand. We walk into the carnival, "So where to first?" He asks.

I don't answer; I just pull him to the merry-go-round. He gives me a questioning look but just laughs and comes with me. I pick the white horse, and he picks the black horse next to me. _Surprise, surprise_. We ride right next to each other. I look over at him to see him staring at me with a goofy grin on his face. _Have I ever seen him this happy before? I think not._

When the ride is over, Eli helps me off my horse. Even though I don't need it, I willingly let him help me. We walk hand in hand, "Where to next?" Eli asks.

"I don't know," I say, "I'm kind of hungry."

"I thought you'd never ask," he laughs, "I'm starving. What do you want?"

"Cotton candy!" I tease.

"Alright," he looks at me seriously and walks over to a stand.

"How may I help you?" The guy asked us. I couldn't help but notice him staring at me. I looked over at Eli; he seemed pissed.

"Yeah, we'll take a blue cotton candy." I smile because he remembered my favorite color.

"Here you go," he says looking at me, "Come again." He winks.

Eli gives him the death stare, "Don't tell us what to do." He puts his arm around my waist and guides us to a bench.

I sit down super close to Eli. _On purpose. _We start picking apart the cotton candy. I laugh when I see that Eli still looks mad. "What has got those pretty blue eyes glowing so bright?"

I laugh, "You're cute when you're jealous."

"Me, jealous? Not at all."

I laugh at him, "Yeah, okay, Eli. You looked like you were gonna kill him!"

"Sorry, guess I get a little over protective of you. Besides, it's very tempting knowing I have a hearse in the parking lot." I giggle. He always knows how to make a girl laugh.

We spend the night on rides, playing games; he won me a giant, blue monkey, and enjoying each other's company. And of course, a _lot_ of flirting. It was starting to get dark, when we went to this cool wishing well thing. Your supposed to take a penny, make a wish, and throw it in. And that by midnight, your wish would come true. I didn't exactly believe in magic, but we figured it'd be fun.

We both took our penny and closed our eyes. _I wish that Eli will kiss me tonight and ask me to be his girlfriend. _I blush at my wish but throw in my penny anyway. I open my eyes to see Eli throwing his in. He smiles at me. "Come on, the lights are on the Farris wheel! Let's go!" He exclaims.

He grabs my hand and pulls me along to get in line. A minute later, we're on the ride sitting _really_ close. I looked around me. The scene was perfect; the sky was a dark, navy blue with little white stars sprinkled throughout the sky. The moon was facing away from us, as if to give us some privacy. I could see the colorful lights of the Farris wheel from the corner of my eye. I saw hundreds of happy couples and smiling families walking around just enjoying each other's company. Of course, the best view was right next to me. I look over at this amazing, mysterious, unique boy that I've fallen in love with. _I came to the conclusion that I was in love with him, and it felt good to admit it…to myself. _I look at his green eyes, which were glowing, and see true happiness. I think about how I could know if I was in love with him or not. Did I have stronger feelings for him than any other boy before? Absolutely. Could I live without him? Definitely not. Does it make me happy when he's happy. Yes. At this point, I decided in my head that maybe too many people worry too much about whether they're in love or not, instead of just enjoying the feeling. I didn't want to be the girl who realizes she was in love too late. _The sooner the better_, I figured.

Eli looks at me and smiles, "So, I never asked you what you wished for."

"If I tell you, it won't come true."

"Oh, come on, Clare! We're not five! Just tell me!" He begs.

I shake my head, "Sorry, Eli, I'd hate to risk this wish not coming true."

"Can you just give me a hint?" He whines.

"Nope," I pop my P.

"Please, a little hint won't make your wish not come true; only telling the actual wish will."

I laugh, "Since when were you the expert on magic?"

He smirks, "I know why you won't tell me your wish."

"Because I want it to come true?"

"Maybe," he answers, "but the most important reason is because you're afraid to admit that it's about me."

"And so what if it is?"

Eli smiles, "Answers my question."

I smirk, copying his signature expression, "I never said yes."

He smirks back, "But I know you. You're eyes said yes for you."

I roll my eyes, "Stupid eyes give away everything."

He laughs, "So, I'm right."

I just shrug, "Guess you'll never know."

Eli becomes very quiet, and looks at me, "Clare, would you tell me your wish if I kissed you?" He whispered.

I gasped and didn't even have to say yes, because he could 'read my eyes.' He backs up, looking at me before smiling. He slowly leans in. I watch as his big, green eyes close; I close mine, as well. I knew he was really close when I felt his cool breath wash against my face. We paused for a second, to feel as our breaths become one. He moved closer and before I knew it, I felt his soft lips against mine. I didn't expect the feeling I had when our lips touched. I know they say that perfection is impossible, but I found that really hard to believe at the moment. And if this wasn't perfect, I couldn't imagine what was. Eventually, our lips moved in synchronization; it was like our lips were molded to fit each other's. _I was in heaven._ I always thought the whole fireworks thing was bogus, but I guess I was wrong. We kissed for what seemed like an eternity. I never wanted to stop kissing this boy. I sigh into the kiss. He puts his arms around me and pulls me in closer. I wrap my arms around his neck and twirl his hair with my fingers. We take a breath, before going right back to where we were before. He goes up and down my spine with his fingers, giving me chills. We take another breath after a long, passionate make out session, our foreheads glued together. I may have sounded a bit like a slut, making out with a guy on our first date, but it wasn't the same. Eli and I have been through so much together; it was as if this was the only way to show each other our true feelings.

Eli doesn't move, but begins to speak, "Clare, I have something to tell you. Ever since the day I first saw you, I knew my life would never be the same. You changed my whole life for the better. I used to always feel so alone, but now I feel like I always have you. I trust you with all of my secrets and fears. When I said I want to know everything about you, I wasn't kidding. I feel like I have to understand each and every part of you, like solving the greatest mystery of all time," he takes a breath, "And I really hope I don't freak you out when I say this…but I love you, Clare Edwards. I don't just love you, I am head over heels, crazy in love with you. I want to spend every day for the rest of my life with you. I may not have much experience with relationships, but I know what I'm feeling. I know that I mean this with all my heart. Clare, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, Eli," I sigh, wiping a happy tear. _Call me a sap, I don't care. If he said that to you, you'd cry, too. _I kiss him with all the love I possibly can. When our lips separate, I say, "Eli, I was intrigued by you the minute I saw your hearse pull up and kill my glasses," we laugh, "You were the first person in a long time to compliment me. You made me feel so special and you still do. I haven't stopped thinking of you since that day. I've wanted to tell you how I felt for so long, but I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same. Elijah Goldsworthy, I love you. You're like my soul mate, or whatever you wanna call it. If people heard us right now, they'd think we were just come cheesy teenagers experiencing puppy love. But, that's not the case here, and I know it with all my heart. Yes, Eli, I would absolutely love to be your girlfriend."

He smiles and kisses me. I hear clapping. _What the heck? _We look around us to see that the ride must've stopped, and everyone in line was watching the whole thing. I guess we were too busy telling each other how we felt. Eli and I just laughed and got up.

We walked hand in hand to the exit. "I hate for this night to end, but my mom wants me home by eleven," I say sadly.

He looks down at me and says, "Clare, tonight may be coming to an end, but we have forever."

I smile at how romantic he is. We walk to his car, and he opens the door for me. We enjoy the ride home in silence. Have you ever been so happy that you were speechless? Well, that's exactly how we were. We just sat there—me with my eyes closed—and enjoyed the peaceful bliss. He rubbed soothing circles on my hand, "Clare, we're here."

I open my eyes, surprised. _Where'd the time go?_ "Oh," I say shocked, as Eli opens my door for me. I look at my watch; two minutes 'til eleven.

He walks me to the door with his arm around my waist. When we reach the door, he smiles at me, "So, you never told me what your wish was."

I giggle, "I'm sure you can figure it out."

"I don't think I can," he says, pretending to be confused.

I laugh, "I'll give you a hint." I reach up on my tippy toes and kiss him. After the kiss I say, "Oh, and that's not all. Asking me to be your girlfriend was also part of the wish."

Eli smiles, "I guess we were thinking alike then, because my wish was for us to kiss, also. Oh, and for you to say yes."

We smile at each other, looking into each other's eyes. He leans down and kisses me goodbye. As he looks me in my eyes one last time, I say, "I guess I'll see you around, Green Eyes."

He smirks, "Guess you will." With that, he walks away to his hearse and looks at me one more time before pulling away. I open the door and sigh contently. My mom's snoring on the couch. I laugh at her before tiptoeing up the steps. I change into some comfty PJ's and wash off all my makeup. Before going to bed, I look at myself in the mirror. I smile at the happy glow on my face and my shining in my eyes. _Guess that's what love can do to ya._

I lay down in bed next to the huge stuffed monkey he won me, thinking over and over, _"That was the best night of my life." _

* * *

**So how was it? Did it live up your expectations? I sure hope so! **

**I have a huge dilemma right now! :( I am in LOVE with writing this story and I absolutely want to write more of their relationship after tonight. Ya know, add in a couple cute, fluffy Eclare moments. Throw in maybe some drama, and hooray! But I'm afraid if I continue this story, it'll ruin it. What do you guys think? Whatever the answer, I DEFINITELY plan on writing more Eli and Clare fanfics. But should I keep this story going? I'll probably have a new chapter up tomorrow, if I decide to keep it going (which is what I plan on doing, unless a mass load of people tell me to end it here. ) So tell me what you think! **

**Also, i'm a little bummed that i have to wait til Monday for a new Degrassi :( oh well, i guess i'll just have to watch repeats. xDD Anyone know if there's gonna be some good Eclare parts next week? I sure hope so!**

**Kay, i'm gonna stop talking now. Thanks againn for all the _awesome_ reviews. Reviews make me smile! :) **

**(Hint,hint)  
:D**

**P.S: I realized after watching a repeat of one of the new episodes that it's Ms. Dawes, not Mrs. Dawes. So if you see noticed my tiny little adjustment in this chapter, good job xD lmao.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So I'd like to thank everyone for all the awesome reviews! I now have over 100 reviews; that's 3 digits! I'm so happy! If i could, i'd give you all hugs :D Anyway, i finally decided what i'm gonna do! I'm going to keep this story going. If you noticed, I changed the summary a bit and made the rating T for some language and some,ya know.. future chapters ;) I appreciate everyone's advice, but in the end, i did what i thought was best. The majority of you's gave me the go to keep on writing this story. But I also plan on writing some more Eclare stories, and some one shots- so if you haven't already, author alert me so you can know when i post a new story!**

**Anyway, I'd like to give a HUGE shout out to - TheUltimateCritic for giving me the perfect idea for this chapter! I took her idea and built off of it, to add my own flare. So thank you so much! :)**

**Also, thank you to - for giving me ideas of some awesome one shot's. I think i'll try to write some of those, when I have some spare time. So Thank you tons! :D**

**Anyway, Enjoy...expect lotssss of drama.. muahahahha. :D**

* * *

This weekend was the longest two days of my life, no lie. Last night, I couldn't sleep at all knowing I was going to see Eli tomorrow. So here I am Monday, up at four in the morning. If I get ready now, I'll have three hours to do absolutely nothing, so I just sit here and watch the clock go by slowly. My mom's out cold in her room, and Ali won't be up for a while.

Speaking of Ali, we went out on Saturday morning, and I told her almost everything that happened on our date. I would never tell her about Eli's past secrets, though; Eli trusted me. You should have seen how happy she was for me. She kept saying how Eli and I were the cutest couple in the world- other than her and Drew—and that she has a feeling he's the one for me. I didn't realize how much I missed Ali until that day, so I had her sleepover Saturday night. We had the average American teenage girl sleepover; we did makeovers, played truth or dare, and watched chick flicks.

Truth or dare was definitely interesting. She had dared me to text Eli saying "Hey sexy, what r u wearing? I'm thinking of u, babe! ;-)" I was so embarrassed, and Ali and I were hysterical when he actually replied thinking I was serious saying, "Wow, St. Clare has a dark side. I like it. And I'm thinking of u 2, babe. Every sec of every minute. ;-)"

I swear my face blushed a thousand shades of red. Ali sure learned to _never_ give this girl an embarrassing dare, without expecting payback.

I dared her to text Drew saying. "I want u. Now." When he texted back saying, "When and where?" Ali was dared to reply, "Sry luv 2, but at Clare's in her Jacuzzi." To sum it all up, I had to text Eli the following:

"My room is the g-spot. Call me Mr. Flinstone, I can make ur bed rock!"

'Boom, boom, boom; I want you in my room!"

And, "Oh, Eli, I love your luscious hair and your plump, delicious lips."

Don't worry, after all the texts were sent; I was allowed to tell him that Ali had dared me to send them. He found it rather hilarious and told me how he missed me.

_Okay, back to reality, Clare. _What are you going to do for the next three hours? No matter how many times I asked myself the same question, the only thing I could think of is Eli picking me up for school this morning. I couldn't wait to get out of his car and walk in with him, hand in hand. I hope everyone stares at us; I want the whole world to know that we're in love.

I finally decided to go back to my old hobby I used to use as an outlet before Eli; writing. Opening up a blank document makes me realize how long it's been since the last time I had written anything for enjoyment. I write a vampire fan fiction, imagining Eli as the vampire. Before I knew it, I had twenty pages of pure romance typed up. I looked at the clock; it read 6:53 AM. _Yes!_ One hour and seven minutes until I see Eli. _Call me obsessed, and I'll call you jealous. _Speaking of jealousy, I wonder how jealous KC will feel seeing me walking down the halls of Degrassi with Eli by my side. And Jenna, who's probably scared shitless right now that KC's going to find a prettier girl eventually and dump her; while I'll always have Eli. _I know what you're thinking. Clare, you sound so not like you right now. It's wrong to be excited for others sadness. Blah blah blah. _I could care less, I was happier than I ever was, and I can think what I want. KC and Jenna hurt me, so why is it wrong to want revenge?

I got ready, had breakfast, and before I knew it; Eli texted me saying he was on his way. I walked outside and sat on my steps, waiting. My heart stopped when I saw his hearse coming down my street. He was smiling like crazy at me the minute he pulled up. He got out of Morty and walked over slowly. I think he was walking slowly on purpose, to tease me. So, I decided to play along; I just sat on my steps staring at him back. We had a conversation with our eyes, as he walked over to me. When he reached me, he took my hand and pulled me up so I was standing really close to him.

He looked me in the eyes, "I missed those pretty, blue eyes."

I smiled, "I missed those amazing, green eyes."

He leans down and kisses me. _I sure hope my mom wasn't by the window. _This kiss made it obvious how much we missed each other. We pull away, and he opens my door for me.

"So how does my luscious hair look today? Were my lips nice and plump enough for you?" He teases.

I blush and crack up laughing, "Ali dared me to! I can't turn down a dare; it makes me feel boring!"

He smiles, "You could never be boring, Clare," he looks at me, "I'd like to play truth or dare with you sometime," he smirks.

I giggle, "We'll see."

"So how was your weekend without me?" He asks.

I sigh, "Long."

He chuckles, "Tell me about it."

"I don't think I've ever missed anyone so much before in my life, and it was only two days apart," I admit.

"I know what you mean. All I did was think of you. I hung out with Adam yesterday; even he was getting annoyed because I couldn't stop talking about you," we pulled into the Degrassi parking lot, "Well, here we are. Let's show Degrassi what we're made of."

I smile as he opens my door for me. He smirks, puts his hands on Morty surrounding me, and leans in. He smiles into the kiss, as do I. I see we're both not afraid of a little PDA. After we pull apart, he wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me in close. We walk towards the entrance of Degrassi.

"They look speechless," I say, pretending to ignore everyone's stares.

He smirks, "Yeah, they're probably wondering what's wrong with you, dating a crazy kid like me."

I laugh, "Nothing's wrong with me. I just happen to like crazy."

We reach my locker, "Well, Blue Eyes, I guess this is where we part ways."

"Yeah," I say sadly, "I'll see you later." He gives me a little kiss before walking away.

I turn around smiling, to see Ali staring at me with her mouth wide open. "Who are you, and what have you done with my best friend?"

I laugh. _I sure have been doing that a lot lately_. "I kidnapped her," I tease.

She smiles, "I know where she is!"

"Oh, really?" I smirk. _I love smirking; it reminds me of Eli._

"Yeah, in the back of her boyfriend's hearse tied up with rope and duct tape!" She exclaims.

We both start laughing, "Don't worry, Ali. It's me, just a little more care free."

"Guess that's what falling in love with a bad boy can do to a girl," she looks behind me, "Oh, here comes Drew!"

"I'll let you guys talk alone. See ya later," I say walking off to my first class.

I smile as I sit down, knowing that Eli will be waiting for me at my locker after class. I doodle around the corners of my notes throughout the whole class. I wasn't called on once, and we didn't have any homework. _Today was going to be a good day. _I jump out of my seat and rush down the hallways as soon as the bell rings. I smile when I see Eli at my locker. _There he is._

"Boo!" I try to scare him because he doesn't see me.

He turns around, not surprised at all, "Nice try, Clare," he smirks, "but nothing scares me," he whispers close to my face; his cool breath washing against my face.

I laugh nervously, "Yeah, right. Everyone's afraid of something." I turn towards my locker and grab my books.

"Not me," he answers.

"I find that hard to believe," I say, as we walk to my next class.

"Well, you better believe it; 'cause it's true."

I look at him as we reach my class, "Still don't believe you, Mr. trying to be a tough guy,' I tease.

He kissed me quickly, and then pulls away. "You're right," he smirks, "I am afraid of something; losing you." With that, he walks away leaving me speechless _again_.

My morning was pretty much filled with Eli, people staring, and never ending classes. Eli told me to meet him at his locker before lunch, so that's what I did.

"Hey," he says as I walk up to him.

"Hello," I smile.

He comes close to me and kisses my forehead, "Close those beautiful eyes, sweet heart." I listen to him and close my eyes. "I have a surprise for you. Only you can't look until I say so."

I smile, "Alright." He guides me outside of the school doors, "Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise," he whispers in my ears. I shivered; I didn't think he was that close to me.

"People are probably getting suspicious," I tease.

"You're probably right," he says, "but who cares."

We walk in silence for another minute, "Are we almost there?"

We slow down, "We're here!" He says excited.

I open my eyes to see a red and white plaid blanket on the grass underneath a large, maple tree. _He must have taken me to a park._ On the blanket, I see a basket. I'm going to take a lucky guess, and say we're having a picnic date.

He smiles at me, "I figured we could get away and be alone for lunch. So, I looked for the most private park near Degrassi."

"Awh, Eli," I say, "that's so sweet!" I give him a giant hug, then pull back and kiss him.

He laughs, "I take it you like my surprise?"

"Of course, I love surprises! And this is so romantic."

"I'll have to keep that in mind," he winks. I giggle. He says, "Well, I prepared this whole lunch for us last night; let's not make it go to waste!" He takes my hand and pulls me down next to him. He opens up the basket, "So, what do we have here? Hmm, looks like PB&J sandwiches, Gatorade, and strawberry shortcakes."

I smile, "Mind handing over the food? I'm starving!'

He laughs, "Whatever you say, _Clare Bear_."

"Ugh," I groan, "How do you know about that?" I ask as I bite into my sandwich. _Eli made some pretty wicked sandwiches, might I add._

He laughs, "I was talking to Ali earlier; telling her all about my surprise for you. Of course, she responded with a, 'Oh my gosh, Clare Bear will love it!' So, of course, I had to ask her why she called you that. When she said Jenna came up with it, I knew I had to try out the nickname and see if I could make you like it," he smirked. I laughed when Eli tried to copy Ali's voice; he definitely could never pull off pretending to be a girl.

"Well, hate to bust your bubble, but I'll hate that nickname no matter who calls me it."

He laughs, "Oh well, it was worth a try. I figured you were getting sick of Blue Eyes."

I look at him, "I'll never get tired of Blue Eyes; it's like our very first insider. I'll love those names forever," I smile, "By the way, you should totally open up your own sandwich shop when you're older."

"Only if you'll be the waitress," he smirks.

"Deal; as long as you tell me your super secret formula to turn an ordinary PB&J into perfection."

"It's really not that complicated," he smirks, "Just take two slices of wheat bread—my mom was a health nut, add a load of organic peanut butter, and pile on some homemade grape jelly on the same side. Then, squash the other slice of bread on top. _Tada! _Now you know how to make the extraordinary Goldsworthy sandwich!"

My eyes widen, ignoring his humor, "Your mom taught you how to do this?"

His eyes shine, like he's thinking of old, happy times. "Yeah," he says, "my mom taught me almost everything."

I look at him sympathetically, "Well, she did a good job."

"You may be right," he smirks, "but I learned how to have fun on my own!" He exclaims pulling out the whipped cream.

My eyes widen as I back up, "No, Eli, don't!"

I squeal as he sprays the whipped cream all over me. I run away from him, laughing hysterically, and hide in a bush. When he doesn't see me, I ambush him from behind, jumping on his back. I steal the whipped cream out of his hands. _Now who's in charge?_ I laugh as I spray him from head to toe. We run around the park looking like idiots as we steal the whipped cream from each other. Before we knew it, the bottle was empty, and we were _covered _in whipped cream.

We look at each other and laugh, "So, now what do we do?" I ask.

"Well," he smirks, "I say we clean ourselves off!"

With that, he pushes me in a small pond. I look at him shocked, regain my cool, and pull him in with me. Here we were, splashing each other in a pond at some park. Two old people were walking down the sidewalk, shaking their heads at us; we just laughed.

We laughed for a good ten minutes or so, before finally calming down. Suddenly, he looks me in my eyes, and we become silent. We lean in and kiss for the longest time.

As we pull apart, I say, "Well, I guess we can't go back to school now."

"You're right," he smirks, "so what do you wanna do?"

I shrug, "Let's go back to our spot."

We walk over hand in hand to the blanket. We lay down, looking at the clouds. We just lay there, enjoying each other's company. Before we knew it, we were kissing. Then, the kissing turned to making out. I always used to act so much older than my age; _it feels amazing to just be a teenager for once_.

When it became dark, we walked back over to Degrassi to get Morty. We reached Degrassi, and no one was there, of course. He drives me home, "So, I guess we can expect another detention tomorrow," he smirks.

"Oh well," I say.

He looks at me, smirking, "I've turned you into a rebel. Won't your mother be proud?"

I laugh, "Well, she's at a fundraiser tonight until late tonight, so she'll never know."

He looks at me seriously, as we pull up to my house, "Anything new with your dad?"

I shook my head sadly, "Haven't heard from him since the night they decided to spend some time apart."

He opens my door for me, "Well, I wish the best for you, Clare. I know what it's like to have a shitty father; I hope you never have to feel what I felt."

I smile at him, as we walk up to my front door, "I'd invite you in, but my mom should be home soon."

He laughs, "That's okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Blue Eyes."

We kiss before he walks off and gets into his car. He looks at me and smirks before driving off. I sit on my porch for a few minutes, just thinking of how much my life has changed in just the past week.

I walk inside my quiet house and run upstairs to take a quick shower. I walk to the kitchen and open the refrigerator. _Nothing good to eat. _I pick up my purse and walk outside. _Guess I'll get something at The Dot._

As I walk to The Dot, I think of Eli. I think of everything we ever talked about, and how he always knew what to say. He was the _perfect_ boyfriend. A girl couldn't ask for better boyfriend.

When I reach The Dot, I stop in my tracks. My jaw drops to the floor. My head was spinning. _What the hell?_ I see Eli and some blonde chick hugging in front of The Dot. He opens the passenger door for her, and she gets in. _Oh my gosh! What the hell is happening? That can't be Eli! It can't be! He would never do this!_

I run up to the familiar hearse and look in the window. _That's definitely Eli._ I can't think straight. I go with my sudden impulse and bang on his window.

He looks out confused. When he sees me, his face becomes terrified. He gets out of Morty. "What the _fuck_, Eli?" I gasp in my head in shock of saying the F-word. That was so not me; I was pissed and hurt beyond repair. _How could he do this? I was wrong; he was just like KC. _

Tears begin to fill my eyes as Eli walks over to me, and tries to explain, "Clare, it's not what it looks like."

"Yeah, okay! That's what they all say!" I cry running back to my house.

He follows me, "Clare, wait! Just let me explain! I would never hurt you! You just have to calm down, and let me tell you everything."

"Fine," I turn around screaming," Do the same thing KC did! Why don't we go sit outside on my front steps, so you can tell me you fell in love with someone else and that you don't want me anymore," I cry harder, "Why don't you forget me like my father did? I thought you were different, but you're just like everyone else, Eli. I can't believe I let my guard down for you, you _asshole_."

He looked at me hurt, "Clare, I would _never_ hurt you, I promise. Please, just let me tell you everything."

"Fine," I mumble as more tears fall out. _What else was I supposed to say?_ I had to know the whole story, for my own sanity. He came up to me and hugged me. I know he was the one who hurt me, but yet I still leaned into his arms. Even after breaking my heart, I still find comfort from this boy. _Crazy_.

He took my hand and led me to the park we were at earlier. I become even sadder thinking how just a few hours ago; we were here having the time of our lives. _Or maybe just the time of my life._ He was probably thinking of when he could get rid of me, so he could hang out with that blonde bimbo.

He sat down on a bench and pulled me down next to him. I slid all the way to the other side of the bench and looked at him, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

**So before you kill me, I'd like to say that I love Eli/Clare together as much as all of you, and i would NEVER make them split up for good. This is just a chapter to add some interest into the story. I think you'll all be VERY surprised with the next chapter. Here's my clue for you; expect cute, fluffy makeup-ness, a surprising secret revealed, and an adventure in the making. And that's all i'm giving away for now :D **

**Please excuse me for some of the language in this chapter, I felt like I couldn't show her true emotions without adding some of the cuss words,ya know what I mean? xD Anyway, if any of you guys think you know what's gonna happen next chapter, feel free to make some predictions! If you're right, i'll mention you in my next chapter :) I pretty much have this story all planned out now, so expect updates like everyday on this story! Also, when i'm bored and get a good idea; i'll start some one shots or other Eclare stories, also. So if you have any ideas, lemme know. :)**

**Thank you all for being the best reviewers a girl could ask for! This chapter took me awhile to write, so please take a moment to review :)**

**With love,  
Brooke!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, long time no see! :( I am sooo sorry for that! I feel like the worst author EVER! I left you's on a cliffy and didn't update for like 2 days. Sorry, me and my dad got in a huge fight and he took my laptop away. The first thing I thought was; NO MY FANFICTION! .. no lie. Anyway, i got it back so here is chapter 8!**

**Oh, I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers, you's are awesome! :D**

* * *

He looks at me, "Okay, it's a long story, so please bear with me, and don't interrupt. Interrupting will just make it take longer, okay?"

I nod my head. He goes on, "Today I found out things that I didn't think I'd ever know. For one, the reason my mom was becoming distant to my dad was because she found out that she was pregnant. Here's the catch, it wasn't his. My mom was pregnant with another man's child. When she realized she couldn't hide the pregnancy forever, she left my dad. The huge fight they had just happened to tick her off enough to finally leave.

My mom gave birth to a little girl named Colleen. Colleen's biological father, who my mother was currently dating, had had a daughter before Colleen as well. Her name is Jamie, and she's fifteen. That was who you saw me hugging before. She never knew that my mom had a whole other family before them. When she found out, she decided she wanted to reunite me with my mother."

She felt bad that I had to grow up without a mother. She said my mom was such an amazing person, and she didn't think it was fair that I had lost her over something so silly. You see, my mom didn't want to leave _me_. She left my dad, of course, but she wanted to watch me grow up. She just thought I wouldn't want her in her life anymore and was afraid to tell me. So she ran away, kind of like me."

I just sat their with my mouth wide open. He looked at me and laughed, "I was going to tell you tomorrow, but you beat me to it."

"I'm so sorry for overreacting, Eli. I was being an insecure little baby. It was just a scary flashback from what happened with KC."

He pulls me in close and whispers, "You are absolutely, one hundred percent forgiven."

I giggle. Here comes the questions, "So, how exactly did she find you?"

He sighs, "Well, she was actually here visiting my grandmother with the rest of her family—she just got here this morning. My grandma was showing her old pictures, when she came upon a picture of my mom, dad, and me. She became curious, but didn't want to ask her who was with her step mother in that picture. Too bad no one but my grandma knew that I was living there, so they left before I got home to head over to a hotel about an hour away from here. Jamie said she found out that I was living here when she went upstairs to use the bathroom and saw my room. She read on one of my homework assignments that I went to Degrassi. When they stopped at a gas station for the ride home, Jamie somehow escaped the car without anyone knowing."

She hitched a ride back to Degrassi and went to The Dot to see if anyone knew who or where I was. Somehow, our luck was on our side; when she got to The Dot, I was already there. She asked where I was, and Peter just had her turn around, and there I was."

I look at him, "W-o-w."

He laughs, "I know right? It's crazy!"

"So are you ever gonna get to meet your mom again?" I ask hopefully.

He looks down, "I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I should," he kicks a rock on the ground.

"She's your mother, Eli! Of course you should see her!" I say.

"But, what if she doesn't want to see me?" He looks up sadly.

"You're her son, Eli. I am sure she misses you ten times more than you miss her."

"I don't know," he says, "I don't want to screw up their family."

"How in the world would you do that? You _are_ part of their family, technically!" I reason.

"Not really. I don't know; it's complicated."

"I could have said the same thing when you asked me about my parents, but I didn't. That's how we became so close, now look at us! Come on, Eli, you were there for me. Now it's time for me to be there for you."

He looks me in my eyes, "You're right. Will you do something for me, Clare?"

I smile, "Anything."

He looks down nervously, "How would you feel about coming over tomorrow night to meet my whole family? Except my father, who I wouldn't want you to meet anyway."

I squealed, "Absolutely!" I felt special when he asked me to meet his family. _It made me feel like he wanted to open me up to every part of his life._

He smirked, "Good, because I don't know if I'd be able to do it if you didn't come along."

"I'm sure you could have, Eli. You survived sixteen years without me," I smirk back. _Don't you love how my smirking increases with every minute I spend with him? He just has that affect on me. _

He laughs, shaking his head, "I'd like to know how I did it without you."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He looks up at me, "You know first hand that life is hard, let alone having no one to be there for you."

"Yeah," I say, "I wish I could have been there for you always."

He smirks, "I'm not."

_What? _"W-w-what do you mean?" I ask sadly.

He laughs, kissing me, "I was only kidding, Clare. Life is so much more bearable with you here."

I smile and kiss him again, "I love you, Eli."

"I love you, too, _Clare Bear_," he teases.

"Ugh!" I groan, "Remind me to kill Ali for that."

He laughs, "Remind you? Why can't I help you?"

I laugh, "Okay!"

"Are we gonna torture her, or doesn't she deserve that bad of punishment?" He teases.

I giggle, "She's definitely gonna need the torture."

He smirks, "Alright," he gets up and pulls me up with him, "Let's go!"

I look at him confused, "Where exactly are we going?"

"To kill Ali!"

I laugh, and punch him gently on the shoulder. "Eli, I'm serious!"

He laughs, taking my hand, "Come on, we're going to The Dot to get something to eat."

I smile, "Oh yeah, I forgot that I didn't eat yet."

He smirks, "Thank heavens for me then."

I laugh, looking up to the sky. "Thank you, Heaven! Thank you for giving me the most amazing person in the world!"

He laughs, but behind his laughter, you can see he's sincerely happy. "Awh, _Clare Bear_, that was so corny!"

I look at him, pretending to be angry. _I couldn't be mad at him for long; it wasn't possible. _"Don't call me that!" I honestly didn't mind it when _he_ called me it, but still.

He smirks, "I guess you'll just have to live with it."

"I don't have to live with anything if I don't want to," I tease.

"You're right," he says, "If you don't want me in your life, just let me know." Of course, he was teasing _again_.

"Yeah, okay," I say, "You wouldn't let me go. You'd tie me up, and lock me in your basement before losing me."

He smirks, "You know me oh so well, Blue Eyes."

"What can I say, Green Eyes? I'm amazing!"

He laughs, putting his arms around me as we walk to The Dot, "That you are, Blue Eyes, that you are."

I smile as we walk by people. They all look at us, and it feels good to show the world that _Eli is mine._ I feel horrible for flipping out on him earlier, but every couple fights once and awhile, right? I love the fact that he ran after me; he didn't want to lose me just as much as I didn't want to lose him. I don't think I've ever been chased after before Eli. _I also don't think I've ever felt this loved._

We reach The Dot, and he opens the door for me, "Ladies' first."

I smile, "Thank you, Mr. Gentleman."

He smirks, grabbing my hand and pulling us to a table. "No problem, Miss Gorgeous."

We sit across from each other, staring in each other's eyes the whole time. We weren't talking; we both just had goofy, love-sick smiles on our faces. The waiter walks up to us, interrupting our silent conversation, "Hey, guys, what can I get for you?" Peter asks.

I smile at him, "Hi, Peter! And, uhm, I'll have a coffee."

Eli looks at me weird before saying, "I'll have fries and a Coke."

"Okay, coming right up!" Peter walks away.

Eli just keeps staring at me confusedly. Finally, I ask, "What's the matter?"

"I thought you said you didn't eat."

"I didn't," I answer.

"Then why are you just getting a coffee?" He asks worried.

"Because I'm not hungry," I explain, still really confused.

He just looks at me questioningly, "Oh," he finally says.

After another awkward minute, I sigh. "Alright, Eli, tell me what's got that handsome face so upset about."

"I didn't think you were the type of girl to diet," he says disappointed.

"I'm not. I've never been on a diet my whole life," I say proudly.

"You're lying," he says.

"No, I'm not, Eli! I have far more important things to worry about than calories and weight."

He smiles genuinely, "Good, because I love a girl who can go out to eat with me and pig out on deserts without worrying about 'if it's going to her thighs'."

I smile, "To be honest, I never really knew how to even start a diet, so why even try?"

He looks at me seriously, "Clare, you have the perfect body. You are perfect in every single way. Don't _ever_ try to change anything about you. Except your last name," he winks.

I giggle. _I sure wouldn't mind being Mrs. Goldsworthy someday. _"Well, gee, I'm flattered." I smile.

"Good," he smirks, "because you should be."

I laugh, "Well, what if I wasn't?"

"Then I'd have to force you to be flattered."

"How would you do that?" I tease.

He smirks, "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

"When exactly will I ever find this out?"

He smirks, "Whenever I decide."

Just then, our food comes. "Thanks, Peter," I say.

"Anytime, Clare," he says smiling, then walking away.

"So how come you and Mr. wanna- be Bieber are so chummy?" He teases.

I laugh really hard, "Because he used to date my sister."

He smiles, "Oh."

"You were getting jealous!" I tease.

"Just a little," he admits.

I smile, "You're cute when you're jealous."

He smirks, "So are you."

"When have you seen me jealous?"

He bursts out laughing, "Oh, I don't know, Clare. Maybe an hour or so ago?"

I laugh with him, "You are _such_ a jerk!"

"I called you cute, and all I get is jerk?" He pretends to be offended.

I giggle, "I guess that's how it works."

"How what works?" He asks as he bites into a fry.

"Us," I explain simply.

"I don't think you can explain us that easy," he says.

"You're right, but that's okay."

"Yeah," he says, "that's what makes us awesome."

We spent another hour or so talking and laughing at The Dot. _Oh, how I loved this boy. I am so glad he wasn't really cheating on me. What was I thinking? Eli would never do anything like that!_

He walked me home instead of taking Morty; it was too nice out to drive. We walked in the fresh night air, hand in hand. We swung our arms back and fourth as we walked to my house.

When we got there, Eli looked in my eyes. "I guess this is where we part ways, Blue Eyes."

"Sadly," I say.

"It doesn't have to be," he whispers.

"How so?"

"Just think, in about twelve hours, I'll be here to pick you up."

"Twelve hours is a long time," I say.

"Yes, but will this make it worth the wait?" He asks, serious.

"Will what?"

He leans in and kisses me sweetly. After I realized what he was doing, I began to get more into the kiss. I kissed him back with all the passion I could. I wanted to show him just how thankful I was for him.

He pulls away, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Clare Bear," he smirks walking away. I don't say anything about him calling me that annoying nickname; I just let him go. _I guess I was just a tad speechless. I always am after we kiss_.

I walk in the door to see my mom passed out on the couch snoring. _I don't get to really see much of her anymore._ I walk up the steps quickly and get on my PJ's. After a long shower, I sit down on my bed and pull my laptop onto my lap. I open up the fan fiction I started earlier and typed for another hour or so before falling asleep.

I woke up with the sun shining in my window. _Ugh, was it that time already?_ Then I realized I was going to see Eli in an hour. I get up quickly and get ready as fast as possible. I run downstairs, grab a pop tart, and run out the door. _There he is._

I smile as he gets out and opens my door for me. He kisses me gently before I get in. "Good morning, sunshine," he smirks.

"Morning," I smile.

We have a quiet ride to school. _Something seemed off about him. He seemed very…thoughtful._ When he opens my door for me at the school, I finally speak up, "What's wrong, Eli?"

"Nothing," he says too fast.

"Alright, that gave it away. Obviously, _something's_ wrong."

"It's really nothing," he says, looking at me.

I just shrugged, figuring he'll tell me when he's ready. The whole morning was extremely uneventful. We barely had much conversation, and he seemed so out there. _Like he was thinking of something really important._

At lunch, he finally tells me, "Alright, so wanna know why I've been so quiet?" I nod; he goes on, "Because I've been thinking. I talked to my grandma last night, and she doesn't think it'd be a good idea for me to meet my mom again."

I gasp, "Why?"

He looks down sadly, "She thinks it will make me miss her even more. She said I can't expect to see my mom frequently, and that that could hurt me even worse."

I look at him seriously, "Well, I don't agree."

"Me neither," he chuckles.

"Then why stand for it?" I ask, "She's _your _mom."

"I know," he says.

"Well, I say if she doesn't want us to meet her, that we find her ourselves," I say with determination in my voice.

"What do you mean?" He looks up at me.

"Let's go on a road trip, Eli. Escape Degrassi for a little bit; we both could use that."

"We can't just go," he says, shaking his head.

"Why not?" I ask, "You did before."

"It's not the same," he says.

"You're right," I say, "It's _more_ important. This is your _mother_ we're talking about. Don't you want to see her again? If that's not enough motivation; I want to meet your mother, Eli, and I can't do it without you."

"I like the way you think, Blue Eyes," he says, "but we can't just go."

"Yes. We. Can." I say.

He rolls his eyes, "You're adorable when you're determined."

I look at him excitedly, "Is that a yes?"

He gets up, "Come on, before I change my mind."

We sneak out the cafeteria doors and run to Morty. "I'll drop you off at your house to pack some stuff. I'm going to my house to get what I need; I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

"Deal," I say, kissing him on the lips before running out the door and into my house. _This was exhilarating._ I throw the necessities in my bag and stuff my laptop in last. Before going outside, I leave my mom a simple note, to not give away anything:

_Mom,_

_Don't freak out. Eli and I are going on a little road trip. If you need me, I'll have my cell. But I don't know when I'm going to be back, and nothing you can say will make me come home. I love you._

_-Clare_

I felt bad for leaving my mom, especially with everything going on with my dad, but this was for Eli. He needed to see his mother again, and I needed to be there for him. I sigh when I see him pull up. _Here we go_, I think before opening up the door. I open up the passenger seat and quickly get in.

"Ready?" He smirks as I put on my seat belt.

"As ready as I'll ever be," the last thing we heard before we pulled off was the click of my seat belt buckling.

* * *

**Muahahaha. I left you guys on another cliffy :D What can I say? I like to keep my readers interested! Anyway, how was it? Reviews are appreciated!**

**I know I've been updating daily for the past chapters, but unfortunately, I can't guarantee that for the next 2 weeks; bc of band camp :/ I have band camp from 8 in the morning til 3 in the afternoon and some days til 5! When I get home, I am EXHAUSTED. So please bear with me, i love this fanfic as much as you guys and I plan on updating every chance I get, so just keep me in your author/story alerts and check your email every day or so :)**

**Thanks again, even if you just read my fanfiction! I love every single reader, reviewer, favoriter, alerter, messager, etc. :D**

**With love,  
Brooke :)**


	9. Confession Time :

**Confession time:**

**I have been EXTREMELY busy, and feeling super crappy.. and having a huge case of writer's block with this story.**

**i have some Eclare stories i would like to write, but i feel i owe an explanation about this one first;  
**

**I admit i was wrong. I should've left it off on chapter 6, my bad... but a lot of people seem to like this story, so if you want, you can write what happens after chapter 8 on your account and have full rights to the ending of this plot. :)**

**I'm gonna write some fun Clare/ Eli fics now, so chow!**

**Expect other stories from me sooon :D  
Really sorry about giving up on this one. :(**


End file.
